Leave the lights on
by erickatie
Summary: Zack realizes that the girl of his dreams has always been right next door, but is it too late?


Zack knew her as his best friend. The girl he grew up next to sharing all his hopes and dreams. She stood by him when he thought Kelly was the girl for him. The girl he couldn't live without. He was there for her when Slater left for the army to be all he could be. The day he told her he didn't love her the way he used to. He spent the night watching old black and white movies with her, eating popcorn and making her smile.

The whole summer that he spent with her before college he never noticed that he was falling head over heals for his best friend. He couldn't sleep at all the night before she left. He sat by the window looking out at the tree by her bedroom window that he'd always used as a ladder to her room. A smile comes across his face as he remembered back to the days.

He reached out and traced the window payne. He stood up and walked over to his bed falling down resting his head on his arms. There schools were thousands of miles away. She wouldn't be his go to girl anymore. How was he suppose to make it though the day without seeing her across the way smiling. Who would call him a male shovinist pig and help him to study when he really didn't want too?

He raised up and looked at the door as he heard a knock. "Who is it?"

"It's me." A soft voice said from behind the door.

Zack smiled as he walked over and opened the door to find Jessie standing there in her pink silk p.j.'s. "Hey,…"

Jessie smiled sweetly as she entered his room. "Hey,…" She walked over to his bed and turned around to face him. A tear slowly falling down her cheek.

Zack walked over to her holding onto both of her arms. "Jessie, what's wrong?"

"Your gonna think I'm crazy." She said trying to laugh through her tears.

"I seriously doubt that."

"I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll get to New York and fail. That I wan't have any friends and that everyone will laugh at me… and…" She could go on and on with the thoughts that had ran through her head over and over that day.

Zack couldn't help but laugh. "Jessie, everyone will love you. And you and the word fail,…" He placed his hands on his hips. "… they don't belong in the same sentence together. Your gonna do just fine."

She smiled as she took a seat on the bed. "Do you mind if I stay here awhile?"

"Of course not." He pulled up the rolling desk chair in front of her. "I can't believe that we're both starting college next week. It's seems like only yesterday I was playing baseball in the front yard with my dad and I saw a moving van pull into the driveway next door. I remember seeing this little girl with long, brown, curly hair wearing a pink sundress and caressing her teddy bear tightly in her arm. I knew she must have been scared. I mean moving to a new home, in a new city."

Jessie smiled. She couldn't believe that Zack remembered that. "You came over and extended your hand. You welcomed me to the neighborhood and offered to buy me an ice-cream from the ice-cream truck as it passed by."

"You're the only girl I ever bought a double chocolate cone for."

"You've been a great friend, Zack." She could feel her tears lingering into her eyes. "I'm gonna miss you the most."

Zack stood up and helped Jessie to her feet. He pulled her into his arms. "I'm gonna miss you too. But we'll have summer vacations and holidays. Right." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. He felt his heart racing and he couldn't help but lean in and kiss her softly.

Jessie didn't refuse, she kissed him tenderly. She stepped back and looked into his eyes. "Zack,… what just happened?"

"I kissed you." Now was his chance to tell her that he didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay and he wanted to be with her. "Jessie, I've realized this summer that the girl I've always been in love with was right next door."

"Your in love with me?" She asked.

"Yes, yes. Jessie, you're the girl for me. The one I don't want to live without." He reached out and took her hand. "Jessie, don't go. Don't leave me behind."

She reached out and traced his cheek. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear that you loved me. Zack, I've lived in Kelly's shadow just hoping and praying that you would see that I was standing there with my heart on my sleeves just waiting for you to realize I was the one for you."

He laughed in disbelieve that it took him this long. He pulled her in again for a passionate kiss. He slowly layed her down on his bed. He kissed her neck delicately as he traced his way back up to her lips.


End file.
